darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Wraith
And when the Darkspore toppled the Legion, Wraith fell upon them with even greater fury. Sentinel from Nocturna.]] '''Wraith the Spectre of Vengeance', is a Necro Sentinel from Nocturna. Like other Sentinels, his primary stat is Strength, which boosts his health and special attack damage. Revelation Wraith was first seen in a picture at Comic-con 2010. After undergoing some changes, he was officially revealed a few months later in the and Abilities trailer. Lore Before the Nocturni Legion attacked and enslaved his clan, Wraith was a necro-guardian, an energy-wielder who kept the balance between the biotic and necrotic energies of Nocturna. 185px-Wraith_Alpha.png|Wraith Alpha 185px-Wraith_Beta.png|Wraith Beta 185px-Wraith_Gamma.png|Wraith Gamma 185px-Wraith_Delta.png|Wraith Delta ''For a century, Wraith had sailed in Nocturna's eternal night, tending to the membrane that separated the realms of the living and the dead, a membrane ravaged into dangerous instability by the manipulations of Crogenitor Ingto. But when the Nocturni Legion hauled away all his fellow energy-wielders and exterminated the spectres who dwelled beyond the membrane, Wraith fled deep into Nocturna's mines, surviving despite the intense necrotic forces that enveloped him. Mutated, Wraith became huge, immensely strong and seemingly invincible. Emerging from the bowels of the mines, and at war with the Nocturni Legion, Wraith discovered and unleashed necrotic powers against his foes. He could become incorporeal, allowing projectiles to pass through him harmlessly. He could psychically project terror that weakened hie enemies. And when the Darkspore toppled the Legion, Wraith fell upon them with even greater fury. Abilities Suppressive Blow (Basic Ability) Brutally attacks an enemy with his axe, dealing much physical damage. This melee attack has a wide arc and deals the Suppression Debuff, which recharges every 10 seconds against each enemy hit, preventing a foe from acting, rendering it helpless apart from Melee strikes. ' Death's Embrace' (Special Ability - AOE flee) Damages and frightens nearby enemies for a short time by summoning a Cyclone of Necrotic energy. This is Wraith's only AOE attack and is good for crowd control, making foes run away from Wraith. ' Lifeforce Siphon '(Alpha Variant Ability) Drains health from 1 target and take 50% less damage from other enemies. Cannot move while in use. Can be used to drain absolutely massive amounts of health, up to around 500 from a single target. ' Phantom Charge '(Beta Variant Ability) Wraith charges to a targeted point going through all enemies in the way, damaging and suppressing them. Affliction Bolt '(Gamma Variant) Summons a semi-intelligent necroplasm for 12 seconds which will inflict a curse upon each enemy it touches. Cursed enemies will take X energy damage over 8 seconds. '''Soul Link '(Delta Variant) Damage taken by Wraith is evenly distributed to the rest of his squad members for 12 seconds. If Wraith is at full health, then healing will also be shared with his squad members. ''' Ghost Form (Squad Ability - Transparency) Turns him or any hero in his squad into a transparent ghost, giving the hero a 25% chance that any up-close attacks will miss, as well as ensuring that all ranged attacks pass right through the hero. ' Desecrated Visage' (Passive Aura) Wraith's very appearance frightens Darkspore, weakening all Darkspore within 12m to lose 15% of their damage. Trivia * In Scottish legend, a Wraith is a type of ghost or spirit. His "Ghost Form" ability is what gives him this name. * Wraith's earliest model was very similar to Magnos: bulkier and hunched over, and lacking his battle-axe. * Wraith's earliest design had completely different details of a regular Wraith. * Wraith is presumed to be over 100 Earth years old. * Wraith's species seems not to come from the same evolutionary line as the other Necro Heroes,as he is more Simian and humanoid than the others, who are more insect-like in appearance. This may explain the Sloth like Carrion Shambler that appears on Nocturna, as being a relative of Wraith's species. * Wraith is the only Necro-class hero who was never part of the Nocturni Legion. * Wraith is the only left-handed hero. Category:Heroes Category:Necro Category:Sentinels Category:Nocturna Category:Characters & Classes